


Stargate SG-1 Drabbles

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spot to collect 100-word stories for Stargate SG-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oy Vey

**Oy Vey...**

I find humans difficult to understand, even a brother in arms like O'Neill. 

All of Stargate Command is aware that the scientists employed here represent their country's finest examples of intelligence, education, and ingenuity. This has been repeated by all in command; even O'Neill himself made a point of agreeing with the accolades, at least once MajorCarter and DanielJackson insisted. 

Now SG1 are to accompany forty of these learned geniuses on an offworld field trip. 

So why, I cannot but ask, do I find him staring into his sugar-encrusted colored cereal and muttering those strange, unknown words over and over? 

**\- the end -**

  



	2. Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's view of his linguist....

**Languages**

Daniel can talk to eight aliens in five languages all at once without missing a sentence. I've heard him. He can talk literature with Tokra, architecture with Tollans, botany - well, those weird flowers of theirs - with the Nox, pyramids and politics with the friggin' Goa'uld! 

Nothing in this galaxy he can't go on about, in just the right language to the right people. 

But me? His Colonel? His goddamn commanding officer? I yell "Danger, Daniel!" and "They're enemies, Daniel!" and "They're shooting at you, _shoot back_!!!" and he looks at me as if _I'm_ the talking alien, here... 

**\- the end -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written as an lj challenge about one of my icons...

**Author's Note:**

> written as an lj challenge, about one of my icons...


End file.
